kuroshitsujifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Claus
|obraz = Claus.png |kanji = クラウス |rōmaji = Kurausu |alias = Mroczny arystokrata |rasa = Człowiek |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = |wzrost = |waga = |data urodzenia = |przynależność = |zajęcie = Podróżnik Informator |poprzednie zajęcie = |baza operacji = |status = Żywy |krewni = |manga = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 |anime = Odcinek 8 (Book of Circus) |gra wideo = |seiyū = Daishirō Hano }} Claus (jap. クラウス Kurausu) – bliski współpracownik rodziny Phantomhive, często podróżuje w celu zebrania informacji. Czasami otrzymuje i dostarcza narkotyki obecnemu hrabiemu Phantomhive w celu wspomagania go w czyszczeniu korupcjiManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 12. Wygląd Claus jest starszym mężczyzną, jego siwe włosy są zaczesane do tyłu i związane w schludny kucyk, ma niebieskie oczy. Ma skłonność do noszenia egzotycznej odzież; woli nosić bogato zdobione krawaty i garnitury z szczególnymi wzorami na nich. Osobowość Claus jest energiczną i śmiałą osobą; często podróżuje i ma zwyczaj używania w mowie słów i zwrotów z krajów, które niedawno odwiedziłManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 24. Ponadto jest serdeczny, jako że ma on tendencję do entuzjastycznego wyrażania swojej wdzięczności za wspaniałą obsługęManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 33 Woli komfortową, pełen humoru atmosferę od surowego i poważnego środowiskaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 31. Historia thumb|left|150px|Młody [[Ciel Phantomhive|Ciel wita Clausa.]] thumb|left|180px Podczas przyjęcia młody Ciel Phantomhive podszedł i wesoło przytulił Clausa. Vincent Phantomhive również serdecznie go powitał, a Claus stwierdził, że to rzadka okazja, by zobaczyć ich wszystkich razem. Vincent skomentował, że nie było go przez pewien okres czasu, na co Claus odpowiedział, że „musiał poświęcić trochę czasu, by stopić lodową otoczkę niemieckich piękności”, a Vincent zaproponował, że może kiedyś sam tego spróbujemanga '' Kuroshitsuji'', rozdział 32, str. 3-4. Streszczenie mangi Kidnapping Arc thumb|120px|Claus przybywa do [[Posiadłość Phantomhive|posiadłości Phantomhive.]] Claus przybywa do posiadłości Phantomhive i spotyka Ciela Phantomhive'a na schodach. Claus wita go radośnie, a kiedy Ciel reaguje na to dosadnie, żartobliwie mówi mu, że jest niegrzeczny jak zawsze. W dworze Phantomhive służba uprzejmie wita go i Claus zauważa, że dwór jest piękny a także, że Finnian jest stosunkowo nowym dodatkiem do domostwa. Sebastian Michaelis prowadzi go na dziedziniec, gdzie Claus komplementuje jego świetność. Zostaje posadzony przy długim stole razem z Cielem, podczas gdy Sebastian przygotowuje im herbatęManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 24-27. thumb|left|120px|Claus wręcza grę [[Ciel Phantomhive|Cielowi.]] Wkrótce po tym Ciel przechodzi do interesów i Claus podaje mu „grę”, którą zdobył z trudem, ponieważ nie została jeszcze wydana we Włoszech. Claus zgaduje, że wkrótce będzie musiał szukać kolejnej, co Ciel potwierdza, mówiąc, że dzieci są żądne gryManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 27-28. thumb|120px|Claus jest zaskoczony zasobem informacji Sebastiana. Następnie Sebastian podaje wieczorny posiłek. Claus początkowo jest zaciekawiony daniem, ale Sebastian oszałamia go zdecydowaną opowieścią o jego historii. Claus śmieje się serdecznie stwierdzając, że Ciel nie przestaje go zaskakiwać i chwali ogromną wiedzę SebastianaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 29-31. Zajęty rozmową nie zauważył, że Mey-Lin przypadkowo rozlała wino na obrus. Sebastian szybko go zdejmuje, a gdy Claus ponownie patrzy na stół jest w szoku widząc, że brakuje obrusa. Ciel mówi mu, by nie zwracał na to uwagi i cieszył się jedzeniemManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 33-37. thumb|left|120px|Claus jest wielce rozbawiony. Potem Claus komentuje niezwykły talent Sebastiana i, ku jego uciesze, Ciel wyjawia, że jednym z powodów, dla których zatrudnił Sebastiana, są jego pyszne słodkościManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 39-40. Następnie Sebastian po kolacji podaje deserManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 42. Później podczas spotkania szlachty, Ciel ujawnia, że otrzymał „niezbędne materiały” od ClausaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 3, str. 10; w rzeczywistości są nimi narkotyki, a Claus pozyskał je jako dowód zbrodni włoskiej mafii, który ma być przedstawiony rządowiManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 3, str. 25. Green Witch Arc Podczas gdy Claus cieszy sauną w Finlandii, nagle zjawia się Sebastian Michaelis zaskakując go. Ciekawostki * W anime Damian odgrywa podobną rolę do roli Clausa, ale nie jest spokrewniony z Cielem. Dynamiczny związek między Cielem i Damianem, w stosunku do relacji Ciela i Clausa, jest zupełnie innyAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 1. * Nazwa podana Cielowi przez Clausa to „Mouse 3”, co jest odniesieniem do japońskiej serii gier Earthbound MOTHER. Trzecia gra, Mother 3, nigdy nie została wydana poza granicami Japonii, co wyjaśnia dlaczego ta gra była „trudna do zdobycia” dla ClausaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 27. en:Chlaus de:Claus ru:Клаус es:Chlaus pt-br:Chlaus it:Chlaus Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kidnapping Arc Kategoria:Circus Arc Kategoria:Green Witch Arc